


博君一肖·R·情难自禁

by BanMye



Category: r - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 车 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanMye/pseuds/BanMye
Summary: 此篇tag： 自慰 · 摄像头 · 视频 · 伪口爆速打 速看就行 别谈逻辑我不听
Kudos: 15





	博君一肖·R·情难自禁

"辛苦了各位。"

结束了开季刊拍摄的王一博微微欠身示意，嘴角堪堪挂着一抹似笑非笑的弧度，非但没有显出礼貌式的亲切，浑身周边那股清冷的味道反而透得更浓。踏着一片此起彼伏的鼓掌声往外走的身影消失在摄影棚尽头时，才有工作人员反应过来轻声议论。

——这位太子爷似乎，心情不大好？

早早把助理化妆师等人清空的休息室里，处在议论中心的主人公只身一人站立在镜子面前。大敞着的白皙肌肤被高亮的灯光照出一股说不清的勾人，上周留下的欢爱痕迹早已消失的七七八八，仅剩的淡色印子也被遮瑕盖得丝毫不见斑驳。隐隐约约从衬衫中钻出的腹肌纵横分明，想起交欢时那人被肏得眼神凌乱却最是喜欢勾起手指一道一道地摸，被插得狠了还会欲迎拒还地用温热的掌心无声推拒他，然后被更凶猛粗暴的插入满足得发出更勾魂儿的呻吟。

想到那双荡着水儿的眸子，下身的反应来得凶猛又热烈，高高隆起的西装裤内原本沉睡着的粗壮涨得有些发疼。王一博烦躁地抓乱了自己做好造型的长发，带着高涨的怒气一脚踹翻了椅子，发出嘭的一声巨响。

"......一博老师？没事吧？"

门外传来工作人员小心翼翼的询问，王一博沉思几秒后，抓起台面上的手机一把拉开了门。拍摄时穿着的暗紫色西装还未换下，特意接的长发丝丝缕缕的垂在眼前，藏在阴影下的半张脸看不出表情。看着助理那半分疑问又半分害怕的眼神，那股发沉的嗓音哑了哑。

"送我回家。"

".....呼.."

一声带着情欲的嘶哑长叹响起，昏暗的灯光倒映出一道模糊的身影，密闭的空间里回荡着喘息和摩擦声，密密麻麻的蚂蚁顺着脊椎爬至心脏，啃咬的酥痒无法满足地冲向大脑。

黑暗中有一束绿光悬挂在高处闪烁着。

他刻意面朝一处展开身体，曲起一条腿，不知有意无意的西裤仍悬挂在腿弯儿里。常年练舞而粗壮紧实的大腿间，一只大掌来回摩擦着。沾染上一片淫靡液体的手背上暴起的青筋随着动作摇曳着光，空荡回响着男人的喘息。

思念蔓延在粗暴的指尖，发了疯的贪恋溢出铃口。

".....肖战。"

"嗯...."

入手滑腻又软嫩的蜜桃似乎在眼前扭动，纤细的腰肢软趴趴地塌成一条只有自己能看的完美弧线，大掌在腰侧堪堪一握便能留下带着指印的红痕。指尖只要轻戳上流着蜜液的肉穴，咕叽咕叽的声响和期待被粗暴对待的一张一合就会隐约露出的肉壁刺眼地红，勾人的紧。

眼前闪过那张，汗津津的脸。

一边随着摇摆泄露出的呻吟求饶，一边淫荡不堪地扭动着渴望更多。

远距离恋爱已经快两周了。

他是真的想他想的紧，

也想他的，紧。

摄像头正处于打开的模式，绿色的光点淫靡得像谁的眼。

粗大的龟头全是黏腻的液体，顺着柱身往下滑落到小腹上积起一滩水洼。被恋人精心修剪过的指甲已经长出一道白色的月牙湾，刮蹭着顶端小口引起一身颤栗。

长发被迫染上汗滴，湿漉漉的黏在鬓间。半眯着的眸子里全是藏不住的爱欲，直勾勾的盯住那抹绿，嫣红的舌尖探在空气中，示威般的卷了一圈，落在厚嚅的下唇上。随着唇舌挤压出的津液被刻意地从嘴角落下，一道水渍横在刀刻般的下巴上既性感又淫秽。

他最爱看那人被肏得汁水横流的样子——因快感掉下的泪，口中含不住的津液，湿润而炙热的体内溢出的水儿。再用最温柔虔诚的膜拜一一添干净，直到那人彻底瘫软在自己怀里。嘤嘤地叫着，求绕着要他射进体内灌满他。

不知道那人是不是正在看着他，又或者是结束工作后收到手机提醒后回看录放。

一想到他因此涨红的脸，臊得不行却死死盯着画面看自己为他沉沦的模样的同时，愈来愈空虚的身子和挺立得不到缓解的欲望，分隔两地却迫切渴望的想要相拥。

王一博下身又硬了几分。

"呵...你看。"

"我光是想着你，就硬的不行。"

轻笑着坐起身，一只有力的臂膀撑到身后。自言自语地同时朝着摄像头的方向挺了挺腰。突然想起他之前因为自己在舞台上顶胯的动作而吃醋的可爱模样。按在龟头上的手指重重的擦了一下，快感刺激大脑神经忍不住低吟出声。

"嗯——"

握在柱身上的五指依旧保持紧紧交握的状态，却停在半空中不再撸动。劲瘦的腰像装上马达一般快速顶撞起来，摩擦地手心发烫。像极了那只舞。

"我这么跳，你满意吗？"

电话铃声猛地闯入耳膜，坏笑缠上唇边。王一博放松了身体陷进柔软的被子里，伸到床头的手够到手机的那一秒同时接通视频。

某人终于忍不住了啊。

"...........喂。"

"嗯.....我在。"

昏暗的光线下是一张棱角分明的脸，一滴汗顺着鬓角流至耳廓消失不见。

暗紫色的西装衬得他皮肤更白，再暗的灯光也挡不住他发的光。大敞的淡蓝色内衬里沾着汗的腹肌，卡在胯骨下的西装裤打湿了一滩暗痕，被指尖恶意卷起的毛发黏在肉棒底端——平日里进入到最深处时都会搔得他臀尖发痒。

肖战看得浑身燥热。

从得到监控器提醒画面有动作开始，他就点开了。年底工作量大活动多，他们已经禁欲了快半月有余，他知道年下恋人精力旺盛，平日里没少拉着他纵欲过度。可没想到这居然还是场现场直播。肖战臊得满脸通红，习惯被进入的后穴也随着男人的喘息湿润了，空虚得不行。

"怎么不说话？嗯？"

"你....你快点弄。"

"你不在，我射不出来。"

屏幕里忽明忽暗的眸子有些湿润，肖战不自觉地舔了舔唇，殷红的舌尖在厚厚的肉唇上蹭了半圈，突地有些渴。画面被恶意的闪到那根阴茎上，肿大的顶端泛着潮，熟悉的一只手揉捏着粗大的肉棒晃了晃，打在屏幕上的发出黏糊糊的声响。

他爱极了自己给他跪着口的模样，肖战是知道的。

青筋触到屏幕像是打在自己脸上，似乎能感觉到黏糊的液体沾上了脸，湿湿热热的。肖战咽了咽口水，看着迷般伸出了舌尖，想要舔上去吮吸，再含住那根能涨满口的肉棒，吸干净里面所有的液体，再吞进腹中，里里外外都染上王一博的气息。

他原本是个对欲望不敏感的人，直到遇见这只年下小狼狗才明白什么叫做情不自禁。

"唔...你怎么又大了。"

那人下意识的撒娇让王一博眸子又暗了三分，看着屏幕上肖战迷蒙的眼睛有些湿润，被咬得血红的唇微微张开，显然一副情动的样子。身下突然像被湿热的口腔包裹住，舌苔上密密麻麻的凸起一寸又一寸地擦过柱身，肉棒上黏腻的液体被吮得一干二净。手上动作猛地加快。

高潮临近，深陷情欲的嗓音透过网络更加沙哑。

"想吃吗？"

电子屏的冰凉刺激得阴茎更加肿胀，王一博握着那根粗壮缓慢的摩擦着屏幕，一道一道的水渍勾勒着那人的脸，从染着潮红的眼角一路向下，路过熏红的鼻尖儿，重重的擦过唇峰，再蹭到红唇中的那道细缝儿。

带着劲儿的腰身向上顶了顶。

"张嘴。"

洁白的贝齿下是微开的唇瓣，艳红的舌尖就快将魂儿都吸干净。

手机镜头拉远了些，露出汗津津的腹肌以及沾湿了的卷曲毛发，黏糊糊的缠成一团。肿大的囊袋悬挂在下身随着撸动来回甩着，啪啪的声响炸开来。快速用力撸动的指尖泛白，屏幕里那人乖巧长大的嘴，嫩红的舌尖微微颤抖着，像是在等待临幸。指缝摩擦过青筋的间奏越来越短，龟头中央那道小缝吐露出一股又一股的液体。

"哈......."

乳白色的液体溅射到屏幕上，顺着肖战的眼角滑落到唇边。

不知有意无意，那伸出的舌尖朝外卷了卷，像是要把他吸干舔净般，砸了砸嘴。

"王一博...好浓哦。"


End file.
